Bloodlust: Alternata
by NightRanger85
Summary: VHD in general is post-apocalyptic, right? So what if a product of humanity's foolishness is introduced? Hey, it's VHD, so rating is PG-13 for now, and may go up. Is MeierCharlotte, and CarolineOC.
1. Default Chapter

Status Report on Project Archangel

Date: 2507.09.19

Specimen Designation: ALPHA314-791BETA

Specimen Codename: Sagittarius

Gender: Male

Height: 214cm (7'1/4")

Weight: 73.8kg (163 lbs.)

Biological/Chronological Age: 16.08.13

True Age: 20.02.21

DOB: 2487.06.29

Blood Type: O w/ LAMBDA-type nanites

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: White-long

Physical Build: Slender

Psionic Power Index Classification: ALPHA-14; Level IV

Comments: ALPHA314 is by far the most powerful specimen that has survived to maturity; it is extremely powerful both in physical and psionic terms. Already, it has the ability to lift almost 400 kilos and keep the load aloft for nearly 72 hours before passing out, or itself and nearly 364 kilos in addition. Despite all successes, there are inevitably setbacks. In this case, it is the onset of the specimen's sexual maturity. In the last two weeks, the specimen has been having strange dreams, often involving the female laboratory personnel. In addition, it has been somewhat moody as of late and the appropriate disciplinary measures had to be taken. Admittedly, recent events are following a similar, if not milder, track of events as when nanites were injected into the specimen's bloodstream. For several months afterwards, the specimen experienced severe psychotic reactions, nearly destroying the test facility for the weapon several times. The administrative staff deems that after about four years of stasis, that the specimen be considered stable enough to be reawakened to test how it is reacting to the nanites.

Up until the injections, the specimen had progressed rapidly ahead of many of the specimens in the fields of martial arts, marksmanship, bladed arts, and unarmed combat. Already, the ALPHA314 proves to be one of the finest snipers out of the 289 mature specimens we are training. As such, we have given it the codename Sagittarius. However, ALPHA314 has also apparently received training in other, unnecessary fields, such as horticulture, agriculture, herbology, and medicine. Such things are unnecessary for a weapon of war and the specimen was disciplined accordingly.

Report on Project Archangel: Gungnir

Weapon History: Gungnir was developed 2291 as an anti-vampire weapon. The original prototype was made of more traditional materials. As such, many were disappointed in the weapon's performance. Nearly a century later, technology advanced to the point to where nanocomposites were becoming available to high-level buyers. At the time, the Gungnir Project was simply called Buster Series 402. Although mostly successful, the weapon still had many problems that needed to be overcome, the most obvious one being the method of deployment. Up until 2402, the Buster Series 402 had been deployed on heavy armored vehicles. The weapon at this stage was large, unwieldy, electricity-hungry, and almost entirely ineffective against anything that wasn't a vampire. The resulting waste of heavy assault tank hulls prompted the government to withdraw Buster Series 402 from active duty.

That's when nanotechnology became available on a large scale. For five years, there had been dozens-if not hundreds-of attempts to reconstruct the newly renamed Gungnir out of microscopic machines called nanites. It was soon realized that the introduction of nanotechnology has also introduced the requirement of mounting the weapon onto a living being. It was 2407 when Project Archangel was initiated, its sole purpose to create suitable organisms to effectively mount the weapon.

The first specimen created by the Project was not psychic as today's specimens are. Specimen ALPHA001 was created merely as a prototype. Non-psychic specimens were produced until 2439, when it was determined that Gungnir responded better to psychically powerful mounts. Lastly, in 2451, it was found that nanites of a certain type within a specimen's bloodstream. Despite the negligible risk of psychosis within the specimen, this is the method used to prepare the specimens for the mounting procedure.

Comments: Admittedly, there have been specimens more powerful than ALPHA314-791BETA, the most powerful being ALPHA312-224OMEGA, codename Orion. It had a power index of Alpha-20; Level-IV. Unfortunately, ALPHA312-224OMEGA self-terminated only hours after introducing the nanites required to mount the weapon to its bloodstream. Although not as powerful, ALPHA314-791BETA was far more stable and so far proven to be an infinitely better choice. The Gungnir rifle itself is made out of a special nano-biomaterial developed specifically for Project Archangel, and requires LAMBDA-type nanites to mount it on the specimen.

The weapon itself is mounted where the specimen's left forearm would normally be. Due to the material used to create the weapon, it can be reshaped at the will of the specimen. Tests have shown that ALPHA314-791BETA can successfully alter the appearance and function of Gungnir.

Summary of Project Report and relevant Background Information:

ALPHA314-791BETA is, by all accounts, an excellent choice as a weapon. His psychic control extends far beyond the control of the other specimens, showing abilities of pyrokinesis (fire), aurokinesis (ice), and brontokinesis (electricity). The Night Wars are coming to a head and we need all the weapons we can get. Gungnir will be perfect; the fabled 'Children of the Night' won't stand a chance against our weapon once he's out of stasis. Needless to say, the nation's investment in this project has not been wasted.

Respectfully Yours,

Councilman Devyn Garles.

Author's Note: Well, this will be my first VHD fic. This is only background info, and VHD-related plot will start in first chapter. This is the Night Ranger signing off!


	2. The Times, They Are A'Changin'

**Vampire Hunter D:**

**Bloodlust Alternata**

**New Blood**

Disclaimer: I own VHD (DON'T I WISH!!)

"Iszara, what is the meaning of this!?" the old man demanded. The snake-woman cringed at her leader's tone of voice. "A chamber, sssir, unsealed by tremor," she said, a quiver creeping into her voice. The old man wheeled closer to her, the wheel of his unicycle squeaking. "A tomb of some sort? My dear, the Barbaroi may sell their services but we are not grave robbers," he said. "It isss not a tomb, leader. It may have once been a ressssearch fassssility." The Old Man of the Barbaroi looked like he had been physically struck. "What isss it, leader?" Snapping back to reality, the Old Man said "Oh...well it's...nothing. You may go Iszara. Tell Benge and Caroline to investigate; they could use the experience..."

_Four Years Later..._

The wind was nearly constant atop the windmills. He could sit there all day and have it blow all of his cares beyond the horizon. Unfortunately, one of the man's more troublesome 'friends' had other ideas. "Good evening, Benge," he said, not minding the fact that the shadowmaster had his arm emerging from his shadow and giving him bunny ears. "How unfair! How unfair to see one all alone," said the shadowmaster, emphasizing the "alone". Ignoring Benge's taunting, the man continued to stare into nothingness, his long white hair blowing around him. 'Well, he's right about the "alone" part I guess.'

It was nearly two hours later when the man descended from his perch to tend to a small vegetable garden that he was growing on his terrace. Again, alone. Although a decent fighter, the man, who remembers his name to be Sagittarius, turned out to be more of a guardian than a warrior. And when he wasn't a guardian, he was something of a simpleton, something which Benge would never leave him alone about. "You're too predictable these days, Siggy," said a sultry voice. Sagittarius flinched a bit with surprise. "Caroline." She hopped down from her perch above him and sashayed over to him. "C-Caroline, what are you doing up here?" he asked, mindful of how close she was to him. Her face made a cute little pout. "Aw, can't I watch my little Siggy?" she asked, eyeing the aerator that was spawning from his left arm. "Sorry," he said, feeling somewhat guilty. For some reason, Caroline had always made him feel different. Perhaps it was the fact that she also loved plants. Maybe it was because she was the first thing he saw when he had been awakened. Maybe it was because he thought that she was one of the most beautiful beings alive. _WHAT?_ 'Where did _that_ come from?' he thought as a deep blush consumed his face. "Now you aren't thinking any dirty thoughts, are you Siggy?"

For four years, he had lived as a Barbaroi, taking jobs at behest of the Old Man, training, and tending to his garden of herbs and vegetables, or simply meditating on one of the vast windmills overlooking the valley. During that time, he had gotten to know several of the others he served with. The first were obviously Benge and Caroline. Benge had been a near constant source of rather twisted-but light hearted-humor, usually at his expense. He never faulted Benge for that; Benge was a trickster by nature, working ever from the shadows and causing mischief or chaos, more often than not a combination of the two. Caroline had always been something of a puzzle for Sagittarius. Despite the many things in common between the both of them, she would often tease him, although never insultingly. That and Sagittarius has a massive crush on her.

Then there was the Old Man, the leader of the Barbaroi. Although eccentric, slightly off-center, and a bit of a perv, he had proven himself an experienced and very capable leader numerous times in the past, as he had learned through conversations with other Barbaroi.

Finally, there was Mashira, the Lycan. To Sagittarius, Mashira was the epitome of the Barbaroi. Although renowned for his strength, he was very gentle when his strength was not required. He was also extremely loyal, doing, within reason, whatever the client asked. Not only that, but Mashira was his mentor and guide to the worlds he had woken to. Sagittarius respected the mutant werewolf greatly, so he was genuinely surprised when he was approached for a job.

The strange black carriage had arrived early in the morning, perhaps an hour or so before sunrise. The vehicle, drawn by four magnificent black steeds, drew up to and passed through the gate, which had been opened a minute or so prior. The driver, obviously a Noble, stepped down from his seat and addressed our leader. After a short conversation, the Noble retired to the carriage to await the passage of day and the Old Man wheeled away to one of the colonnades, apparently talking with someone. Though somewhat giddy over the thought of a Noble being nearby, Sagittarius paid it relatively little mind. That is, until near evening.

The sun was setting to the west when Mashira had come up to Sagittarius. "Sir? What are you doing up here?" The lycan put his hand on the slighter man's shoulder. "I am going on another mission, Young Archer." Sagittarius smiled slightly at this; 'Young Archer' was endearing nickname Mashira used during lessons when talking to the normally reserved young man. "Normally, I would tell you to be good and to hold your head high if I didn't return." His face softened as he continued to speak. "But this time, the client has expressed interest in a guardian. Specifically, you." Sagittarius' mouth dropped open in surprise while Mashira looked on with something akin to a father's pride. "Your job is to guard Lady Charlotte Elbourne from harm. Now hurry, we are expecting company." With that, the lycan went off, leaping from ledge to ledge. It took a moment or so for Sagittarius to unstick his brain before he did something he did only rarely. Following Mashira, he leapt off the windmill, flying down near to where the carriage was, his body supported by the strength of his mind.

Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter of VHD: Bloodlust Alternata. I hope I wrote it decently. Anyway, Siggy finally gets involved to the original plotline. So what will happen with this trump card thrown into the pile?

Pairings: Meier/Charlotte (obviously!); maybe Caroline/OC. Don't know about D yet...

REVIEW!!!


	3. Meet The Hunters

**Vampire Hunter D:**

**Bloodlust Alternata**

Meet the Hunters 

Disclaimer: Do I have to (again)? Whatever. I don't own VHD. Well, I have the DVD, does that count?

I couldn't get out of my mind the first time I saw Lady Charlotte. I see why she needs a guardian. Human or not, she is _very_ beautiful, like an angel. I could not help but sense Lord Meier's concurrence on the matter. His mind is powerful and on top of that, he projects his feelings openly. Just by watching him with the Human girl, I could tell that they are both smitten with each other. I also noticed that he has no intention to Turn her. I'm not exactly sure why, but I imagine the process of Turning a person isn't pleasant. Apparently, there are several hunters who have been hired. The first are the Markus Bros. I have heard of the, but only vaguely, a family of Hunters who supposedly never drop a Hunt once started. The other, however, I have heard a great deal about. He is known as D, a half-breed or dhampire (I shudder at the more derogatory term) of unequaled skill. I have heard tales of D being the Hunter that struck down the House of Lee, a powerful Noble House, long ago. I hear that Benge has returned from his preemptive strike. I must prepare for our 'guests'.

He waited. They were all waiting. Sagittarius watched anxiously from within the carriage. He didn't need to scry-or even read-the young woman beside him to know that she was afraid: afraid for herself and her lover. They heard Benge on the roof, taunting the famous hunter, and the Old Man's rebuke. Sagittarius shook his head. Suddenly, the Old Man turned around, as if he noticed something. Warriors around him did so too. What greeted them was a ghostly figure, floating a meter or so off the ground, spheres of light dancing around him, as it turned out. Suddenly, the spheres glowed brighter and then spewed out beams of psychic energy, tearing through the gathered Barbaroi. Sagittarius vaguely head the Old Man order the evacuation of the carriage as he staggered from the psychic backlash. "Sir! Are you alright?" Charlotte did what she could to right her stunned defender. "Do-don't worry about me...," he said as he recovered. "I-I have just n-never experienced a psychic attack like that b-before."

He could feel the entity getting closer as the carriage changed direction. Sagittarius felt a spike of anger at the entity, something he had never really felt before. _Even the dead never get their rest. Why do you do this? Why? WHY!?!_

A shockwave rushed out from the carriage, jarring Benge who was taunting the pursuing spirit. As the blast of air struck it however, it tore through it, the psychic blast dispersing the form like a wind does mist.

"Grove!" The emaciated man on the bed convulsed as his spirit returned to his body. The woman beside him placed an oxygen mask over his face as he gasped for air.

D was gaining. Although fast, the carriage wasn't fast enough to pull away from D, the only burden of his horse. Suddenly, the form of the carriage darkened and distorted, becoming as a black cloth before him. He slammed into the cloth, the thick fabric blinding him and the horse. The ground disappeared as the two went off the pathway of the cliff and into the canyon.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. I'll show you what's not fair!" Caroline almost sighed. Benge was muttering again like he always would when the Old Man put him in his place. She knew of the trap the Shadowmaster laid for the dunpeal, although she doubted it would have the same fatal effect upon the legendary hunter as it would have on others. 'Speaking of others...' The roar of the Markus Bros.' tank could be heard behind them.

Disoriented from the rocket blast, Sagittarius extended his senses and took a tally of his comrades. "What?" He couldn't feel Caroline's presence on the roof above. In a panic, he threw aside the curtains covering the back window to see Caroline disappear beneath the tank. "Caroline, NO!"

I must seem like a fool to the others. We have seen no sign of our pursuers, so I have been able to find a quiet place to write this.

I have never felt more embarrassed before in my entire life. Caroline had returned only a few minutes before entirely unharmed. I imagine that Benge will never let me hear the end of it when he returns. I had forgotten about Caroline's ability, on how she can meld with whatever she touches. Anyways, she has told Mashira that Benge had wanted to rile the pursuing hunters one more time. Truth be told, I have this uneasy feeling that he won't come back. If he does, well he'll keep us entertained, in the least. If he doesn't, I'll certainly miss his humor, if nothing else.

"I don't know about you, but I really miss that horse right now. What was his name anyway?" Silence. "Oho, the silent treatment, eh? Well, I have two words for you: Heat Syndrome." No effect. "Look, I may be just a parasite, but haven't I always been a helpful parasite?" Again, the hunter didn't answer. "You may not care if you die of the heat, but becoming a piece of beef jerky is not a lifelong ambition of mine." Another silence. "Ahh, what the sound of one hand yapping anyways?"

She yawned, her shapely body stretched out on the black roof of the carriage. It was sunny today, like the day before. The horses needed to rest, so they were now by a beautiful lake surrounded by the ruins of what must have been a palace of some kind. She yawned again, the heat making her feel lazy. She stretched as she yawned, arcing her back and catching the eye of a certain psychic bodyguard. Out of the corner of her eye, she was just able to see the blood staining her pale companion's smooth cheeks a very deep crimson. She giggled as she thought about it. His long white hair and slender build gave him a mature appearance, although from the way he acted, you would think he was a teenager. 'He looks so cute with that blush.'

He watched from afar as she wandered through the elegant ruins. He had been thinking for some time. 'Why are they running?' he thought. 'People should know that love follows no rules other than those of Nature. What has driven them to such...' A powerful presence could be sensed nearby. He had finally come.

"Lady Charlotte?" The woman turned, startled. "Sagittarius?" The slender guardian approached her. "Maybe we should head back towards the carriage now?" Charlotte's eyes dropped in disappointment. "I was hoping for another min..." They both looked up at the dark figure before them. "I am D, the Hunter."

Author's Note: Like the cliffy? I'm evil, aren't I. Since I added ol' Siggy into the plot, things will turn out fairly different, just how different depends on you the readers and your reviews (THIS means YOU!!). Also, I finally got the Left Hand in here! Just to clear things up, here's a recap:

Siggy, or Sagittarius is the last surviving specimen of an experiment to breed, yes _breed_, a living ultimate weapon against vampires. That's going to catch up with him eventually.

He was found by Benge and Caroline, both 'apprentice Barbaroi' at the time. If it isn't obvious at this point in the fic, Siggy has the hots for Caroline, he just doesn't have the guts to go up and tell her.

Just to make it clear, Siggy and Charlotte are FRIENDS. Siggy is a powerful empath because of how he was made. As such, he can't stand to have anyone around him sad or depressed, and he'll do almost anything to cheer up whoever's in the dumps (even if it means pulling a "Benge"). Despite this, he's utterly clueless about any romantic impulse directed at him, which is why Caroline was able to turn his face into a tomato.

Right now, we're up to the point where D is able to confront Charlotte person to person for the first time. Remember, YOUR reviews will help determine where this will go. One last thing, I will sincerely try to get Meier into this, but I'm not really sure how. Some help would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Heaven's Arrow, Heaven's Blade

**Vampire Hunter D:**

Bloodlust Alternata Heaven's Arrow, Heaven's Blade 

Disclaimer: You get the idea... (See previous chapter)

"You sit in the sunlight? Then you must not be changed." Both Charlotte and her guardian moved not an inch, staring at the infamous hunter. "Then why do you stay with him?" Sagittarius was torn between the fact that he was presently the girl's only protector against D, and his admiration for her spirit and courage to face down the world's number one Hunter. "I suppose my father never told you that I'm in love with Meier." What little color in his face he could feel leaving. Before their hasty departure from the valley, he could sense even the Old Man's reluctance to fight D; such was his skill and power. Despite this, a mere _human_ was standing up to him! "He is what he is. He'll take you in time, and when that happens I'll be forced to kill you." Charlotte remained unfazed. "Then kill me. I couldn't bear to live without him. Don't take me from him." Suddenly, Sagittarius sensed another presence off to the side. "Isn't that sweet..."

****

"I can't help it, Mashira. I'm worried." The lycan fought back a smirk. "Then why don't you tell him how you feel?" Caroline twiddled with a lock of her emerald hair. "You know none of us are getting any younger, Caroline. I've been around Sagittarius to know that he is more like a child than you know. He sorely lacks the confidence age will give him." She gave Mashira a look. "Caroline, it's not a secret that he's fancied you ever since you woke him from his sleep. He only needs you to tell him whether his feelings are retur-..." _ Charlotte's in danger! HURRY!! _

****

He had been able to distract the other hunter temporarily, sending her into a trance-like state. D, however, was another matter entirely. "Charlotte, RUN!" And run she did, as fast as her bare feet would allow on the smooth marble. To put it bluntly, both combatants' greatest advantage was their mobility, their fight like an elegant waltz of death. There was still no question however, that Sagittarius didn't stand a chance against D one-on-one. The legendary Hunter had countless centuries of experience and skill well beyond that of his own. So far, he had managed to evade or deflect the many strikes that managed to get past his blade. His strength was fast fading, however. He didn't know how long he would be able to maintain the psychic shield he had managed to raise. Back-flipping away from D, he bid a hasty retreat to make sure the human girl stayed safe...

**Flashback**

Mashira led him to the forbidding black carriage of Meier Link. Psychic or not, he hadn't the slightest idea why the Noble would have any interest in a simpleton, much less himself. The carriage door was open, like a yawning gate to who-knows-what. Not knowing what to expect, he entered, the door closing behind him.

He was surprised be the sight that greeted him: a woman, dressed in a flawless white nightgown and a verdant green traveler's cloak, her eyes closed in a peaceful and happy slumber. He couldn't help but compare her to a white Mourning Rose in bloom. The young woman was resting beside a huge ornate coffin that seemed to glisten in the dim light. Unexpectedly, a dark form, nearly as tall as himself, materialized seemingly out of thin air. Already feeling rather awkward because of the low ceiling, he was decidedly unprepared for the subtle but dramatic entrance of Meier Link.

The Noble eyed him in an almost critical manner as he tried to keep a hold over the nervous lump in his throat. _"Are you the Protector of which the Old Man spoke so highly of?"_ Unprepared for Meier's question, Sagittarius could only nod blankly. Going over to the girl, he gently stroked her long brown hair. "You...you love her, don't you Night Master?" The vampire gave him a sad smile. "Is it so obvious?" he said, his deep voice resonating slightly in the wood of the vehicle. "She is my light, the soul to this bloodthirsty husk." He drew his fingers over her cheek, his cultured nails bare touching the warm silken skin. "You needn't worry, Night Master, I know what you ask. I will protect her with all that I am." He hesitated before asking his next question. "Is a love like yours common?" Meier heaved a long melancholy sigh. "There has not been a union between the Day and the Night for many centuries. They are frowned upon by both." He could feel the Noble's despair as he said this. Sagittarius unexpectedly zoned for a moment, a mysterious but vaguely familiar voice speaking to him. "I remember...someone...telling me...that love cannot be bound...that it links who it wills. For what its worth, I wish the both of you happiness," he said, making to leave. _"You are wise beyond your years, Young Archer. Thank you."_

**End Flashback**

The force ball slammed against his shield, knocking him off balance and slamming into an ancient column. _'Shit! The second hunter's back, and I don't think she's happy with me.'_ Bringing up his blade arm, impeding death in the form of D's sword missed its mark by a hair's breadth as he parried the thrust. Spotting the other hunter sprinting past him, he tried something he hadn't before. He blinked out.

"D, That was a Blink spell! I didn't know there was anyone who could do that anymore!" Quickly, the veteran hunter looked about, seeking any sign of his opponent. Suddenly, a hail of light rained down from above, each missing him by but inches. Rolling behind an ancient urn, D stopped to look around. A rough voice from his left hand distracted his attention. "D, look UP! You CAN'T stay grounded with a foe like this!" Sure enough, he spotted his opponent, his left forearm mutated into a strange long barrel and crackling with power. "I don't like this D. Some of whatever he's packing hasn't been seen since the Change. You have GOT to let LOOSE! He's got as much power as Lee, or don't you remember what it's like to fight a Noble!?!"

'_I _wish_ I had that kind of power,'_ thought Sagittarius as he descended. The 'Blink, Morph, 'N-Shoot' combo had winded him. Sure, he could still fight, but not with a pair of elite vampire hunters after his guts. Especially D. He ran long the top of the colonnade to catch up to Charlotte when he felt two familiar presences. "Nice fireworks, Siggy." "Caroline. Mashira. Good to see you both. The other hunter is still after Charlotte, so I need you two to distract her while I get Charlotte back to the carriage." Nodding, they split up and homed in on their respective targets.

Sagittarius was exhausted when he caught up with Charlotte. The poor girl seemed just as tired as he was. Luckily, the numbers favored her guardians. "Come, Young Archer," said a transformed Mashira from atop the colonnade. "They won't stay down for very long."

As they reached the black vehicle, a thought occurred to Sagittarius. Someone was missing. "Where's Caroline?"

Author's Note: I finally got Meier into the picture. _YATTA!!_ Anyways, this is where things really deviate from the movie. So, what'cha think?

Oh yeah, Siggy's 'Blink' ability is the ability to teleport himself and maybe a passenger a certain distance away (about 15-20 meters w/ just himself). And about those beans of light he shot? Think of Grove with a bit of Vash's Angel Arm to get an idea (Vash is the inspiration behind Sagittarius).


End file.
